Our First Time
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki sitting on the Zen's bed and watch him take off his shirt flexing his muscle. Shirayuki licks the top of her lips and bites down. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and pull her up from the bed. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki while Shirayuki hand on his chest. Zen unzip Shirayuki dress and let it fall to the ground.


**Our First Time**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki sitting on the Zen's bed and watch him take off his shirt flexing his muscle. Shirayuki licks the top of her lips and bites down. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and pull her up from the bed. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki while Shirayuki hand on his chest. Zen unzip Shirayuki dress and let it fall to the ground.

Zen kiss Shirayuki on the lips and bite her bottom lips but not too hard or soft. Zen pull Shirayuki bare skin against his bare chest. He just his tongue to enter Shirayuki month and their tongue were touching each other. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen's neck. Zen grab Shirayuki and pull her up against his hips. Shirayuki wraps her legs around Zen's hips.

Zen laid Shirayuki on the bed and got on top of Shirayuki. "Zen," Shirayuki moan, feeling Zen kissing Shirayuki stomach. Zen sat up and grab the edge of Shiryauki's underwear. He then starting to pull Shirayuki underwear down her legs, slowly and took it off. Zen dro the underwear on the ground and saw Shirayuki trying to cover her body.

"You look so beautiful," Zen said, grab Shirayuki's hand and put them over her head.

"It is my first time," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Don't worry, it is my first time too," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Okay, but this is not fair," Shirayuki said, took off her bra and throw it on the ground.

"How so?" Zen asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"Well, I'm completely naked and your not," Shirayuki said, heard Zen let out a laugh.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and look off his pants and boxer.  
Shirayuki looked every inch of Zen and bite her lips again. "I how you see what you like," Zen said, got back on top of Shirayuki. Shirayuki then feels Zen manhood rub against her womanhood.

"Zen," Shirayuki moan, throw her head back into the pillow. Zen lick and suck on her breast. Shirayuki moves her hips closer against Zen's hips.

Zen slowly going inside Shirayuki. "Zen," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you," Zen said, placing his hand on Shirayuki's cheek. "We can stop if you want to," Zen said, wipe away the tears.

"No, I want to continue," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Zen asked.

"Yes, they say first time will hurt," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on his lips.

"Okay, but stop me when it starting to hurt," Zen said, slowly going deeper in her.

"Okay, I will," Shirayuki said, holding Zen tight. After a while, Zen speed up his pace and making the bed starts to squeaking. "Zen," Shirayuki moan, feeling so good.

"Shirayuki," Zen moan, find Shirayuki sweet spot and keep on airming for that spot. Before Zen can stop he send his seed inside Shirayuki. Zen pull out of Shirayuki and laid down beside her. "That was amazing," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer to him.

Shirayuki laid her head on Zen bare chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight," Shirayuki said, fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my love," Zen said, kiss the top of Shirayuki's head and close his eyes.

 **A month later...**

Shirayuki looked at the paper the Chief give her. "This is wrong," Shirayuki said, looking at the Chief.

"No, it is right," Chief said, looking back at Shirayuki. Shirayuki covers her mouth in shock.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked out of the office and down the hallway. 'How can I tell Zen?' Shirayuki asked herself.

"Shirayuki there you are," a voice said behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns around and looked at Zen.

"Hey," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki hides the paper behind her back.

"What did you hide just now?" Zen asked, walked close to Shirayuki.

"Nothing," Shirayuki said, take a step back. Zen grab her hips and pull her closer to him and kiss her on the lips to get the paper from Shirayuki.

"What is this?" Zen asked, looking at the paper and saw one word that will change Zen and Shirayuki life forever. "Shirayuki, are you pregnant?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"I am. I'm so sorry Zen. We are not married." Shirayuki said, feeling tears run down her cheek.

"I don't care, This child is ours," Zen said, place a hand on her stomach.

"But-" Shirayuki said, feel Zen pull her close to him and wrap his arms around her.

"No, But. I won't leave you," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen and kisses him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
